Dragginninja's Challanges
by Dragginninja
Summary: A collection of various challanges that spawn out of my mind. Also used as artillary against plot bunnies.
1. The grand introduction!

Note: This is both my introduction to my challanges, and a small part of 2 rants / ideas/battle with plot bunnies. So, try to enjoy, and tell me what you think.

I'm trying to get back into writing, as well as develop my own personal style. My main thing is that my charecters are TOO awesome, and don't really develop well. It's like my writing is the Shippuden Naruto: Awesomly strong, but no more developed inteligently then pre-timeskip. The kind I want to write is like Death Note, where the charecters develop, and are awesome. AKA L. I love L. He's awesome. I have yet to read Another Note and Change the World, though. I have read a fanfiction where Light does not find the Death Note, and sinks into a depression, then meets L and starts working with/for him. It's called Genius is a Curse, and it's good. I've also been re-reading PL's Chunin Exam Day, and I still love it. Also, Black Dragon 6 is an amazing author. his story chapters are are about 10,000 words each, and the storyline is good as well. So yeah, I like him. I also plan on re-writing the Nobody's Heartless series, since my earlier writing sucked a rediculous amount. also, I plan on posting a Challange story, with various challanges that people can take up, they would just need to give me a link and tell people that they're doing the challange. It has honestly been quite awhile since I've updated anything. Watched HSD Kenichi, been Re-reading Deathnote, (L for the win!) and various other things, like Darker then Black, D-Grey-Man, Supernatural and other things, so I'm BURSTING with ideas. Like a Mirai Nikki/Death Note cross where yuki has the Death Note as well as the diary, an one where Light had a Future Diary instead of Yuki. it would basically be Mirai Nikki with the cast of Death Note replacing the origionals, and with Death Notes. Light would have the Observer diary, Misa would would have the Stalker Diary, Rem and Ryuk would have their original roles, L would have the Police diary, Light's mom would have the one that gave others theirs, Mello would have the Justice Diary, and so on. I love Death Note...

Anyway, This "Story" is going to be a list of different challanges I may come up with.


	2. Ranma 12 x Black Cat

Hello world! This is your friendly neighborhood Dragginninja, with a lack of an update for you. instead, I have a challange! Actually, I have several, but I'm still writing them. this one will be fleshed out as well.

I am also working on 3 for Persona 4 Omake file, one that's a Percy Jackson crossover, another that's a Bleach crossover, and one where he uses Myriad Truths to fuck with reality after he gets it after fighting Shadow Yosuke.

* * *

**Challenge:** When Ranma loses to Ryoga in the Shi Shi Hokuden arc, instead on wasting his time trying to figure it out, he overhears Nabiki, or another character that reads manga, saying that if things from various manga were possible, they would be extremely powerfull. Ranma, being slightly ignorent about libraries, borrows some manga from Nabiki for 50 yen a day each, and it happens to be Black Cat. He sees several of the Apostles attacks, and decides to see if he can copy them.

**Details**: He will not get them all at once, or be able to use them to their full extent will be unable to get them before the rematch, and will still figure out the Moko Takabashi.

**Restrictions**: He will not get the Aura Bullet attack, as that's a gun.

Pairing is up to you, as well as bashing, but prefered Ranma/Kasumi or Ranma/Nabiki, if he manages to pick up some tact from the manga. For instance, one where he has some of Sven's mannerisms would be fun.

Please, no Akane bashing, or at least make it so she grows. I have never seen a non Ranma/Akane pairing tat she isn't a sheething, jelous bitch that goes crazy, or tries to kill him. I mean literally I can think of one, Contrast Match by Shinokaze, where Ranma is Sailor Neptune, and paired with Haruka. Very good story though.

And please, tell me if you do this story. I want to read good stories, and all I can think of right now is P4 stuff.


	3. Drakengard X Sekirei and game rant

Help! Help! My ideas are being repressed!

A/N: Started as an idea, but evolved to a rant to why Canon! Caim is underpowered. Sorry about that.

This idea is a Drakengard/ Sekirei crossover, because CAIM NEEDS A HAREM, DAMMIT!

I've recently realized that there is a massive amount you can cross the first Drakengard game with due to the fifth ending. Say, a F/SN cross by having them appear in Fuyuki during one of the wars. Or Sekirei, like this, in Shin Tokyo.

Summary: When Caim and Angelus forcibly teleported The Queen, they didn't expect the pact to break. Or for them to be shot down by odd flying machines. Or for Angelus to die, and Caim make an odd bond with a girl he didn't even know by being kissed. What is this Sekirei Plan again?

Rules: Not that this is a Caim/ Harem story. Angelus died by being shot down, but only after their Pact had broken and Caim regained his speech, and Caim survived being shot down by being awesome and cutting the missiles in half, and then the plane behind it, with a shockwave. I don't know about various other players, but my mother was a perfectionist. 100% complete, all weapons, all weapons level 4, and level 99 for both Caim and Angelus. You don't fight your way through armies by being shown with the level of skill Game! Caim has, so his skill, speed and power MUST be taken at least Up to Eleven. In pure swordplay he's on par with Miya, and in magic he's like the elemental Sekirei, but with more elements. He doesn't have the stupid, "Weapons only have one magic" ability, he himself has the magic, and can do all of the spells, but he uses them because they are the most suited to the various weapons. In terms of strength, he can wield Heimer's Finger. That weapon has to be at LEAST 200 pounds, and he swings it about half as fast as swords that weigh a tenth of it. He's pretty damn strong.

As for the Sekirei in his harem: Whoever the fuck you want. He's at LEAST 100 times more awesome then Minato will EVER be, ever, and at least twice as awesome as Miya as well.

He isn't as powerfull as he should be in the game becasue if he was as skilled when being played as he actually was at level 99, then he would be the Game Breaker at it's finest. You think that Shirou as Minato is overpowered, or Naruto, or Ichigo, which it would if ANY of them had him with him damn powers instead of between the Winter War and Fullbring Arc, no offense to awesome stories of that type such as Veiled Moon, which is awesome, then try a level 99 Caim with all of the magic abilities shown in either game, and more speed and strength. Ichigo cut mountains in half. Caim cut through and exterminated armies of both humans and monsters when he was completely normal. The ONLY reason they don't show him as powerfull as he should be, and limit his abilities, is because he has to be like that to make the game fun. If he wasn't, it'd be like my hacked Fallout New Vegas where my charecter has a portable cheat terminal that lets me spawn any item in the game, have all map icons, 100 of each stat and all perks, and over 5,000 hp and 200,000 he spams Holy Frag Gernades, a Monty Python reference. I literally killed the entire Caeser's Legion main camp with my fists, before doing the same with House's underground bunker. I shot myself with literally three of the lasers from the Helios I questline when you activate Euclid's C-Finder and it didn't even drain a quarter of my health. My charecter is literally invincible. That's why Caim isn't overpowered as he should be. And now to my new story I'm starting!


	4. A Quick Black Cat X Jack Cross

Another CHALLENGE!

CATAGORY: Black Cat/Black Jack crossover

SUMMARY/ROUGH IDEA: After the battle with Creed, Train is injured, and injured badly. Only the intervention of the legendary surgeon, Black Jack, can save him now...

RULES: Can be a one shot, or a series, it's up to you.


	5. P4 Sekirei challenge

A Challange has arrived!

Summary: I have only seen one Persona Sekerei crossover, and that was that Minato Sahashi was Minato Arisato's reincarnation. I wish for a Persona 4 crossover!

RULES: Souji can manifest his Persona in the real world.

Souji can bring others in and out of the TV world.

The TV world can be used for training.

Souji can "Channel" his abilities, as in many fanfiction, and launch the multitarget abilities at a single target for an increased effect, such as Maragidyne on a single target would have the power of four Agidynes, and a Masakunda would layer four Sakunda on him. Reflecting and absorbing work too, and you may choose any four persona for him to have, besides the SL Max persona, like Lucifer and Norn. Social links are a definately, as I find social links in a harem of aliens would be interesting.  
Mwahaha.


	6. Kaze no Stigma ATLA cross challenge

A wild challange approaches!

Catagory: Kaze no Stigma / Stigma of the Wind X Avatar the Last Airbender.

Challange: When fighting the beast, or in the final episode, fighting the demon king thing, Where they drive it back but fall into the portal as it was closing, sending them to various places in the ATLA world.

They can either arrive toghether or in seperate places, but they will eventually get back toghether.

I personally think it would be funny if for awhile Zuko would think Kazuma was the Avatar due to the wind powers, and that he wasn't using his other elements due to pride. Ayano could meet Katara, and they would probably get along, Ren WILL MEET AZULA. This is a requirement. Not really, but still.

RESTRICTIONS: Pairings can be whatever, but I support Kazuma/Ayano, Aang/Katara, and various other canon pairings. I also reccomend redeeming Azula, and making it a slow Ren/Azula, because I don't see her with anyone but a strong fire user. she'll also likely try to have a rivalry with Ayano, trying to get Enriha, like Catherine does in the episodes Another Ayano Disaster and Catherine Returns.

Send word if you accept!


	7. Drakengard FoZ

Another Challange, another day... and I'm getting a new phone, too!

Catagory: Drakengard / Familiar of Zero

Summary: Lousi always wanted to summon a powerfull familiar. She just never thought that her familiar would be a human, or that he would have his own familiar, one bound to his life. Or that he would end up getting a harem. Who would, anyway?

Restrictions: Must be the Fifth Ending Caim, where he's transported to Tokyo. In this world, he and Angelus dodged the missles shot at them and accidentaly fly through the summoning portal. Caim must be a level 99, and have all of the weapons, max power. No ? Angelus, if you know what that is.

Caim being the Gandalfr means that he gets bonuses to his stats, as well as giving him the ability to talk again, mainly because mute protagonists aren't very interesting in fiction.

Pairing: Caim / Harem, mainly because Saito, who isn't nearly as awesome as Caim, has one. Exactly who are in it is up to you.

Elves: Caim will base his opinion of elves based on the individual elf. He knows full well that humans can be worse than the FOZ-verse elves. he met Arioch, you know. How things change after that is up to you, but one against 70,000 isn't anything new to Caim, and he has magic of his own.

Also, if you choose to have what's her name, the half elf, summon someone, it can be any of the three Drakengard 2 ending's Nowe, preferably with Mana after the third. because that would be funny.

(also, looking at Drakengard, both games, it's pretty implausable to give canon! Caim a harem, since there are literally 4 important females that get any kind of development: Arioch, a crazy elf that has a thing for eating babies, Manah, who is at the time about 6, Angelus, who is a freaking DRAGON, and Furiae, his sister. The last is actually a fairly major pairing, and with Drakengard 2 Manah I've seen, as well as Caim/Angelus, somehow, and Legna/Angelus. it's bizarre. I've also, unfortunately, seen Caim/Inuart. also, Leonard/Seere, yaoi pedophilia, anyone? I didn't think so.


	8. Drakengard FATE

In which a challenge is given!

CATEGORY: Fate/Stay Night and Drakengard

I also made a version of this into a story, called Symphonic FATE.

SUMMARY: I have been wondering recently, and as it doesn't tell you in the Nasuverse if Shirou is able to copy weapons that are on a screen. GB's In Flight suggests so, with being able to use Structural Analysis on (spoilers!) the Jinzo(no more spoilers) but I am not certain. Because I can think of a certain two games that have a combined arsenal of about 220 blades, each special with their own histories. He could also use Caim's Sword to summon him as Rider. I personally think that that would be awesome. there are too few Drakengard stories, crossover or otherwise, in existence.

RESTRICTIONS: There are few restrictions, but they are:

If Caim is not the only one summoned, then the other has to be Nowe, in either the Saber or Savior class. Choices after that include Mana in the Caster class, Eris as Lancer, Urick as Saber, Sere as Assassin, Arioch as beserker, and Leonard as Archer, although I don't know how effective that would be.

Also, Rider! Caim vs. Gilgamesh? Caim Curbstomp activated. With his weird bubble guard, that blocks anything in front of him, Gate of Babylon would do nothing, and Angelus's Chaos form would stomp him, even with his anti-dragon weapons, especially with the homing fireballs and Caim's Hammerspace Inventory.

CHARACTER STATS:

Servant Rider

Real Name: Caim (unknown last name)

Alias: Caim

Skills:

A+ ranked riding. Yes, it's that high, but he rides a dragon bareback, not much that gets tougher than that.

A ranked swordfighting. More like a Saber, but the only reason he's not is Angelus. Also, because he uses a sword and fought armies single-handidly.

B ranked magic, as it isn't really his strength, but he can still use it.

C ranked luck

Noble Phantasms:

Angelus- EX ranked Noble Phantasm

allows Caim to summon the other half of his souls, the dragon Angelus. She has four forms, depending on how much prana is used to summon her.

Blade Arsenal-A ranked personal. Allows Caim to access his entire arsenal, a total of roughly 50 various weapons, each with their own legend.

Weapon Wheel- B ranked personal. Alllows Caim to equip up to 8 weapons that he can switch out at will, as well as 8 support items, and one special effect, varying between one that heals him, one that increased his attack power by 20%, and one that increases his defense by the same amount.


	9. Ranma Prince of Persia Sailor Moon

And here's another idea!

A tri-cross between Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, and Prince of Persia.

Basically, the premise is that Ranma is the Prince's reincarnation, and gets his time manipulation abilities. And a chaos factor that has time manipulation abilities, has to be dealt with. At lease Setsuna thinks so.

Pairings:

Ranma/any, preferably Setsuna


	10. POP SM

A new Challange approaches!

Catagory: Prince of Persia/ Sailor Moon crossover

Specifics: In the Sands of Time, it's the dagger that does all the time manipulation, but in Warrior Within and Two Thrones, it's the Prince that does it. I'll allow his name being the movie name, Dunstan.

Dunstan's manipulation of the time stream gains him the atention of someone with a versted intrest in one event: Crystal Tokyo. Due to his own time abilities, latent at the time, she gets him to unleash the Sands of Time by manipulating the Vizair, And later siccing the time-beast on him.

And then he becomes a full-blown warrior time-mage, and she has no choic but to bring hjm forwards to the modern day, when Crystal Tokyo becomes more than a 50% chance to occur. To the time when the Senshi have been reincarnated...

RULES:

Pairing can be Dunstan/any Senshi besides Pluto

Other than that, have fun!


End file.
